How To Save a Life
by Mrs.DarcyCullen
Summary: Dicussion between Edward and Carlisle , set in New Moon Song is The Fray: How To Save A Life


A short one shot about Carlisle and Edwards relationship during New Moon. I wanted to show how Carlisle did try to take reign of Edwards despair and try to persuade him to go back. That s when Edward left to South America. I know it didn t go this way in the book, he left almost immediately to track down Victoria. But this song reminded me so much of Carlisle.

Step one you say we need to talk He walks you say sit down it's just talk

"Edward, son we need to talk" I said in a soft voice. I had to be strong for my family, this had gone on long enough.  
He came in immediately, of course he heard the softest of whispers, being a vampire. I motioned for him to sit down in the chair across from my desk, as I leaned against it. How do I start this conversation without hurting him even more?

Smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through

Edward seemed a little put off by the fact I was clearly blocking my mind. If I allowed him access he would leave, there s no doubt in my mind on that. Edward began to fidget nervously, and gave me a small sort of smile. I couldn't smile back. My son looked like a zombie, and the view was a tad bit disturbing to say the least.

Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame And you begin to wonder why you came

I turned my gaze out the window and sighed. All the memories of turning him and wondering if the decision was right or not flooded through my mind. He seemed to be a little upset now, "Carlisle, I've never regretted being with this family, or the path in which we all have followed." I nodded a bit but then let the memories of his time with Bella flood through, each one seeming to hit him like a wrecking ball.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

My thoughts then took a new route to how he looks now in our eyes. How he has changed, for the worse. I gently asked him the question I had been dying to know "Is there anything I could have done to prevent this?" Being a doctor imbeds into your being that you may have the answers to everything, and being a father makes it even worse. "Carlisle, This decision was mine to make, and I made it. No one can sway me into thinking other wise" But damnit I'd try.

Let him know that you know best Cause after all you do know best

"Edward, I've been the head of this household for quite some time now, and I've lived alot longer than you. I think you need to go back, This isnt healthy son"

Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence

"Carlisle, you cant be serious. I know my burden on the family is great, but i've done this for you all how many times?" he sighed. He was getting worked up, and thats the last thing I wanted. If this ended in a fight, he would leave. If he left, He would find a way to end his life. I couldn't let him go. I just nodded my head "And we thank you for that Edward, but please listen to my side of things?" he waved his hand, although I doubt he was listening to me fully.

Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along pray to God he hears you And pray to god he hears you

"You are not the only one to suffer Edward." He snapped his head up and glared at me. "Yes, we all know you suffer the greatest, a love lost, but Edward, You brought this upon yourself, the others didn't ask for this." at my mention of the fault being laid on him he lowered his eyes to the ground. "Alice and Jasper are struggling in their relationship right now. Jasper is planning to leave the coven for awhile, to find himself and the strength he needs to avoid human blood at all costs." Edward gave a humorless chuckle "A little late dont you think?" I glared at him and his lack of sympathy "It's never to late to know the error of your ways, and to correct it." I prayed he found the double meaning in my words.

As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours, grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed

Apparently he did. He stood up, throwing the chair he had been sitting in, against the wall. "Error? Carlisle this is for her own good.  
We are evil creatures Carlisle, and she is much too good of a soul to be around us." The noise had brought in a small audience. My beloved wife stood in the doorway, with red rimmed eyes. Filled with tears that would never fall. I motioned her to come forward and embraced her, kissing her forehead. It didn t go unnoticed, Edwards flinch at the small act. "You have two choices Edward. Go to forks, Go back to Bella. Or you can lead the path your following now, the path to hatred and self loathing and eventually lead our home into madness and despair. Two members of your family are already leaving because of your decision, and the way Emmett is glaring at Rosalie s head when she s not looking makes me feel two more may be leaving as well."

He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same

He sighed and held his head in his hands. A few moments later he sat up with a look of resolve on his face. "Its not the same, I agree. Everyone is hurting due to my decision, and for that I am very sorry." He got up and put his chair back to where it was before. "I will be leaving, let the others stay. I will be heading around the world. Keep my pain and sorrow to myself. As you said Carlisle.. I am the one to blame." And with that 3 things happened all at once. My wife crumped in my arms dry sobbing, My son walked out of my life maybe forever, and I was left with one thought...Was this the right decision?

And you'll begin to wonder why you came....

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life 


End file.
